captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Franz Schester
Frantz Schester is a German player, regarded as the best in his position from his generation. He was the core of the Werder Bremen junior team and the creative force of the West Germany junior selection, using his skills both to construct chances and to score. He is also popular with the female audience. Schester was introduced in the series as one of the most talented players of his generation, having already made a name for himself in Europe at the time of the Junior Youth tournament in France. Exceptionally talented offensively on the field, Schester also showed good judgment skills, as he deducted Tsubasa Ozora was Japan Junior Youth's captain, despite him not holding the title at the time. Synopsis Captain Tsubasa Arc European Friendlies During Japan's European friendly campaign, they face Werder Bremen in West Germany. Upon Schester's arrival as a Bremen junior representative, he is cheerfully greeted by a female crowd. Genzo Wakabayashi explains Schester is Werder's star player and captain, as well as revealing Werder Bremen are West Germany's second best club. Frantz then proceeds to greet the Japan junior selection's captain and approaches Tsubasa believing him to be Japan's top player. While Tsubasa isn't captain at the time and this causes a bit of confusion, this incident showed Schester's judgment skills. As soon as the match between Japan and Bremen begins, Schester uses a Flamingo Clip feint to dodge Kojiro Hyuga and proceeds to completely overwhelm the Japanese midfield, both passing and dribbling. During the first half he scores one of the 3 goals Japan concedes. His performance draws praise from both Tsubasa and the Italian junior selection, who at the time are watching the game. Deciding to preserve him for a later game against Italy, Bremen's coach takes Schester off the pitch for the second half, frustrating the Japanese players. Schester displays another great performance in Bremen's next game against Italy, but his team's efforts are useless against the keeper Gino Hernandez. Frantz shows frustration for his team's 1-0 loss after the game ends, vowing to take revenge during the Junior Youth tournament in France. Before leaving the stadium, Schester also witnesses Tsubasa's solo dribble past the entire Italian defense and him scoring with his Drive Shoot against Hernandez. He's surprised such a player exists in Asia, but also notes he was correct when he addressed him as the team's captain. Junior Youth Tournament West Germany play against Canada in their opening game. Schester and Herman Kartz completely dominate the midfield, as Karl Heinz Schneider scores a hattrick for his team's 4-0 win. In their second group game, West Germany beat Portugal by 4-1 with another hattrick by Schneider. Drawn against Uruguay in the quarter-finals, West Germany quickly concede after Ramon Victorino scores after just 50 seconds. The Uruguayan players numerously note they must not let Schester have the ball, as he is the West German team's control tower. Led by Schneider, West Germany quickly equalize as Schester dribbles past Uruguay players, does a one-two pass and centers the ball to Margus. The attack ends with Schneider scoring with his Fire Shoot and after the entry of Dieter Müller West Germany take control of the game winning 6-1 with Schester scoring a goal from a free-kick. West Germany meet Japan in the final and Schester advances forward, only to have the ball taken from him easily by Tsubasa and Taro Misaki. While he is unaware at the time, Wakabayashi had done a detailed research on all of West Germany's players and had noted Schester's feint taking the ball a little too much to the left, with that knowledge used against him by Japan's Golden Combi. Determined to use his feint again, Schester takes on Misaki, only to lose the ball. Later Schneider deduces Japan must have researched the West German team and after telling this to his teammates, Schester vigorously takes the ball and manages to pass by Misaki successfully, this time dodging to the right. Later in the game, Schester gets the ball after Tsubasa has been knocked out by a point-blank clearance by Müller and completely dominates the midfield. Misaki tries stopping him, but Frantz holds the ball with both legs and after jumping, does a pass while doing a forward salto. The attack results in Schneider scoring the opening goal for West Germany. Schester is then presented with a chance to shoot himself, but proving the difference in shooting skill between him and Schneider, Wakabayashi simply repels the ball with a shot sending it forward for a counter-attack. The first half ends 1-1. As West Germany fiercely attack during the second half, because of their honor wounded by Japan, Schester does a volley during a corner melee, but Misaki manages to slow the shot and Wakabayashi catches it. After Japan reverse the score, West Germany devote themselves to attack, but in their next confrontation, Misaki takes the ball from Schester. Despite this, Kaltz reclaims the ball and after sending it to Schester, Frantz sends it to the other side of the field without trapping it in a magnificent play, that is seemingly stopped when Ryo Ishizaki blocks Schneider's Fire Shoot. However, Schneider reclaims the ball and equalizes from short range with his left leg. Despite this, Japan score a 3rd goal and win the game 3-2, becoming junior youth champions. World Youth Arc Part - Optional Golden 23 Arc To be added as series progresses Techniques *'Flamingo Clip:' Description *'Technique2:' Description Trivia